fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Golden Shadow Vs. The Exalted Blacksmith
The stone-weathered arena benches sat there in an almost eerie-like state. They seemed like they were meant to be filled, but it also suited the Amphitheater just fine with it's quiet stillness, save for mother nature. The air was alight with a tension of quiet anticipation that was assumed to be coming from the four participates. Amirah Radial could practically scent the barely contained excitement of today's match. Her own readiness sang to her and nearly had her joining the crowd. From her waiting area, she could gaze about and see the expanse of the arena floor she was duel at. Although she paled at the moat of water surrounding the arena, hoping that she wasn't to go against a water mage. Checking her magic reserves, she had been sure to rest up the previous day. Hmmm, the Deathbound Amphitheater. Fitting name. The rather grayness of everything and the mass of dark and light clouds contrasting each other hinted at a storm, which the weather forecast was sure to say that it was clear skies today. Perhaps a feature constructed for this very place, its banners flapping in the wind, and the sudden thought of food had her stomach growling. Turning to her partner, she grinned. "Good day for a match, hmm?" Zero opens his eyes as he was standing with his arms crossed and he sighs. He is so not good with girls. The dark swordsmen rubs his silver hair and looks up the sky. " i...it is. Just be on guard and be careful in the match. Don't want to have my teammates get hurt because of me. " Zero said that last part silently as he grips his Shadow Blade on his back with his right hand. Walking calmly, with a few leaps to reach the center platform Aurelia stood in the company of 2 bat like creatures carrying her two gigantic swords in their mouths, they flew behind Aurelia before dropping her Reformed Crusader blades a loud thud could be heard as the swords made impact with the ground, the platform reeling from the sudden weight gain as Aurelia observed the two in front of her, eyeing them over as her arms appeared from inside of her cloak, as she bowed to her destined opponents as a sign of respect she traditionally shows before combat. She silently awaited her partner and teammate for this round as she silently stared at Amirah smiling only a brief but notable second before returning to her stoic stare. Hearing the loud thud, Zangetsu could only guess that there were already people who arrived before him. His point was proven when he saw three individuals; two standing beside each other and one by herself, which Zangetsu assumed was his teammate. While walking up beside his teammate, he was checking out his opponents, sizing them up and making judges based on their appearance, how they stand, what expressions are on their face and whatnot. Then changing his glance to the lady beside him, her blades stood out the most with their gigantic sizes. Finally, Zangetsu observed his surrounding and stomped his foot once to see how hard the ground was. Solid and not very fragile.. Zangetsu would then goes to whisper to Aurelia what he has in mind for strategies. "..and that's how we should do it." Amirah merely grinned at Zero in return and stretched from her squatting position on one of the many statues in their entrance. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." Amirah jumped from her not-very-tall-perch and nearly fell into the moat behind her, throwing a hand out. "Not so good with landings." She murmured lightheartedly and observed the ivory haired mage in front of her, noting the weapons, and also noting that she must have impressive strength to be able to wield the blades. She then slid her gaze to her opponent's partner, trying to figure out if she could get around his calculating gaze. "Might as well create some friendly air. Amirah Radial." Excitement skipped along her bones and she dug down into her magic, readying it. Zero squats down into a fighting stance with his right leg foward, left leg spread to the center, right hand on the sword and his left hand is in front of him, readying himself to catch any attack that comes their way. The dark swordsman emits his darken aura around himself and his eyes glowed for a few seconds before turning back to normal. just beat them and walk out. Another friend means another one that can die on my watch. I can't let that happened. So i must keep people at arms length at all times. Enough. This is a match. And i must win. Zero said in thought. Aurelia's stern gaze never failing as she watched her to opponents get into a combat ready stance and even beginning to get ready to move on their own. Without any sort of vocal commands from her the two bat like creatures that carried Aurelia's swords in flew away from the arena as fast as their wings could take them. By no means did they retreat from the arena however they seemed to respond to the darkened aura of Zero and registered it as hostile allowing Aurelia to deal with the threat. Seeing her familiars leave she removed her arms from sight as she moved them back into her cloak before speaking, "I am Aurelia Stryker." after saying that she began to move forward not fast more of a casual walk, as she walked forward she used her telekinesis to lift her swords off the ground floating behind her as she moved. Using her Reflector magic Aurelia created a few volleys of distort blades via manipulating the air with her reflector magic creating hard to spot blades of air and launching the volleys at both Amirah and Zero hoping they do not notice her blades of wind or that they hit anything vital. Zangetsu stood behind Aurelia and stand in the same spot as Aurelia started walking toward their opponents. "I am known as Zangetsu Kurayami. You'll remember it well. Reinforce." At the same time, a steel bow would appear in his right hand and an arrow on his left, while his eyes glowed blue with the effects of his Reinforce spell allowing him to see up to ten kilometers away. Zangetsu would pull the arrow back on the string, aiming forward way past over Aurelia's head and at one of his opponents. "I advise you, don't make any moves that would kill you." He said to his opponents from far away, firing a few arrows at them, arrows and arrows would be created and placed in Zangetsu's left hand as he fired another. His body became engulfed in a red aura, the aura would cover the sharp ends of the arrow to add more power to it. Seeing the combinations of attacks heading his way, Zero Blitzwing begins to charges his Dread Edge as a surge of darkness magic was blowing around him, he being to jump and slash the arrow away from him. Zero's right eye turned demonic subconsciously as he jumps to the side to dodge Aurelia's attack by a strong side jump, making him skid across the ground. He puts his hand over his left eye as he was grunts at his last movement. " what the hell? It's happening again..." Zero said as the darkness on his sword fade away due to his lack of concentration. Amirah glanced to her partner in confusion and barely had to enough time to dodge most of Aurelia's attack, due to her ability to sense the slightest changes and ripples in the air, due to the heavy amount of solar energy. She stumbled and rolled to the side to avoid and ended up getting caught up in Zan's barrage of arrows, before flashing up her Solar Dragon's Flare Wall and dissipating the rest by the mere heat from her wall of solar energy. Amirah cast another look at Zero to check if he was all right before straightening up and deciding to go for a long ranged attack, since getting up close didn't seem to be a very viable option at the moment. Using Solar Dragon's Blind Spot: Five, Amirah gathered most of the solar energy in the atmosphere and concentrated it onto several different spots that tried a hand at guessing her opponents would move to, as well as putting one over them, forming a golden circle on the ground and ready to fire a dense, high temperature energy shot in the form of a pillar. Aurelia sensing the incoming attack jumped upwards trying to avoid it while also using her reflector magic to reflect the sudden pillar of solar energy around her protecting her body from the damage it would have caused her, as for the sudden temperature increase around her as a result of the pillar it did not bother her as she had long trained her body to be used to extreme temperatures considering her outfit for the most part is generally a rather revealing outfit most would describe as a swimsuit. Noting Zero's lack of response signified to her that he was on the defensive and not the offensive, her blades glowed as they absorbed aspects of the pillar's ethernano powering up in the blinding light of the pillar. Her gaze fell on Zero as her Reformed Crusaders moved launching 2 Sword Pressure waves in the shape of an X in his direction large in size followed shortly by Aurelia herself wielding one of her massive swords in her hands as she attempted to strike Zero with the sword still in its sheath. Zangetsu stomped his feet a few times then jumped upwards to avoid the solar energy that was coming for him while heading straight for the blast above him. He would summon a sword that were shaped like a drill and fired it into the center of the blast, making it burst with a hole in the middle, Zangetsu jumping through the hole and is seen high up in the air. "If regular arrows didn't work, then let's try this. Reinforce." He summoned another drill-shaped sword into his grasps and ready the bow, also calling upon 10 more copies of the same sword around him to fire them down on Zero and Amirah, 5 for each. "Let this drill pierce through the earth and into the heavens." He fired the original sword from his bow and sent it to Zero in an extreme speed from the moment of release. Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Bluemage1992 Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:VentusLight Category:Jigoku Games